Articles of apparel, such as shirts, jackets, pants, footwear, and the like, have long incorporated electronics for various purposes. Shoes have incorporated lights that flash when a wearer takes a step, shirts have incorporated sensors to identify an environmental condition or a condition of a wearer, and so forth. Such articles of apparel have incorporated various mechanisms for user interfaces, ranging from accelerometers to capacitive sensors, to allow wearers and other users of the apparel to control the function of the electronics or otherwise cause an output.